Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Genomics and Personalized Medicine, organized by Michael Snyder, Leroy E. Hood and Heidi L. Rehm. The meeting will be held in Banff, Alberta, Canada from February 7-11, 2016. Genomics and other omics technologies are playing an increasingly important role in health care, and new sensors are being developed to help manage personal health. Spurred by the revolution in DNA sequencing technologies, it is now possible to sequence the genome of patients with cancer, undiagnosed disease and even healthy individuals to help tailor treatment for a specific individual's disease. This entire area is moving extremely rapidly in terms of technology, data, its management and analysis, and clinical uptake. The goal of this meeting is to bring together leaders in technology development, basic scientists, engineers and clinicians to advance human health. The conference intends to: 1) Help researchers and clinicians keep abreast of the latest developments; 2) Stimulate collaborations; and 3) Spur the development of new technologies that will improve personalized medicine. Opportunities for interdisciplinary interactions will be significantly enhanced by the concurrent meeting on The Cancer Genome, which will share a keynote address and three plenary sessions with this meeting.